Movies, videos, and other images may be captured from one or more scenes using a video capture medium such as film or a photodetector array and a video capture device such as a camera or scanner. After processing, the video medium may be used to reproduce the images by displaying the images using a display device. The video medium may also be converted into other formats, e.g. from film into a digital format, for display or additional processing.
A video capture device often captures images with separate color channels, e.g., red, blue, and green channels. For example, a TechniColor camera captures images using a separate filmstrip for the red, green, and blue colors to generate red, green, and blue frames for each image. Similarly, a color photosensor array found in a digital camera generally includes separate pixels for capturing the red, green, and blue colors of an image.
Unfortunately, many video capture devices do not capture the separate color channels with the same image quality. One or more of the color channels in the video medium may have chromatic aberrations with respect to the one or more of the other color channels. These chromatic aberrations, such as blur, may occur as a result of the properties of either the video capture medium or the video capture device. For example, the red filmstrip in a TechniColor film may be more blurred than the blue and green filmstrips as a result of the light captured on the red filmstrip first passing through the blue filmstrip. As another example, a lens that focuses light onto a photosensor array may have different indices of refraction for different colors. Consequently, one or more of the colors in a photosensor array may be blurred with respect to one or more of the other colors because of properties of the lens.
It would be desirable to be able to reduce chromatic aberrations in a digital video.